So, BJ is real?
by GhostWishper
Summary: In 'Parents Night' Spinelli's mom says that her daughter had a crush on BJ. Everyone assumed that Spinelli's mom thought TJ was BJ, but what if BJ was real?
1. P1 Gretchen's Analysis

**So, BJ is real?**

**P1- Gretchen's Analysis**

So another fic in English! And my first Recess one! Please forgive me for my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language, but anyways I like it xD.

And now let's get on with this story

**_Summary: _**_In 'Parents Night' Spinelli's mom say that her daughter had a crush on TJ. Everyone assumed that Spinelli's mom thought TJ was BJ, but what if BJ was real?_

**_+-*/Recess/*-+_**

**_Normal POV_**

All of them stayed in silence. Yesterday had been a weird day- er night and it and it seem to bother them a little. The six friends looked in different directions, either at the floor or the sky, unsure of what to say.

Until Vince decided to speak

"So Pookie, huh?" he said with a laugh

Of course, maybe Vince should had to think twice before even thinking in saying something like that, because Spinelli got of her uncomfortable-blushing- looking-at-the-floor-either-sky state and started chased him across the playground.

"Come back here, LaSalle! You are gonna pay for that!"

It took the others a few seconds to realize what was happening and chase after their friends to stop Spinelli of murdering Vince. In the end he survived and got out of it only with bruised arm.

**+-*/Recess/*-+**

It had been a week since the 'Parents Night' and all the gang seem to be the same as always. Or that's what they wanted to think.

Gretchen couldn't believe she was doing this. Analyzing calculus and books was one thing, but analyzing her friends and their behaviors was completely out of the question! She just couldn't do it, it was not right. But no matter how much she tried, questions appear in her head waiting to be answered.

It started with pure concern question

***Flashback***

_'Is Spinelli okay? Her parents really embarrassed her, calling her by sweet-girly names and saying she has a crush on BJ- WAIT A MINUTE!'_

And then, it started

_'BJ_

_BJ sounds like TJ_

_Spinelli's parents got everybody's names wrong_

_Could it be...?'_

She tried to stop herself, telling she was crazy and that this was completely ridiculous.

_'No way._

_Is not going to happen._

_For the love of god, they were only ten!'_

She ended accepting it, not as a fact but as a possibility. Only a possibility, and that's is going to be were she'll live her conclusion and all this analyzing.

_'So if TJ was BJ_

_And Spinelli has a crush on BJ_

_Spinelli has a crush on TJ?'_

It was such a illogical-crazy possibility, but it seem to have sense at the same time

_'and if, hypothetically_

_Spinelli had a crush on TJ_

_TJ had a crush on Spinelli?'_

It was as it **fitted**

_'Spinelli..._

_TJ..._

_TJ and Spinelli_

_Spinelli and TJ'_

It was as she already heard it before.

_'I am over analyzing things again?_

_Probably_

_I should stop_

_I'll stop, from now on I'm no longer going to think of that and that's final'_

But she knew it was a lie, she wouldn't be able to do it. When an idea got into that redheaded head of hers it wasn't easy to let it go, no matter how ridiculous the idea was.

_'Because that's all that it is, a ridiculous idea'_

***Flashback***

**+-*/Recess/*-+**

That thought should be off her head by now. That thought should have NEVER crossed her head.

But it had. It was still there. And she couldn't find and answer for any of the questions that were running up and down in her head

_'But if Spinelli had a crush on TJ_

_And TJ didn't have a crush on Spinelli?_

_She'll be heart broken..._

_Wait! We're hypothetically talking..-_

_We? Wouldn't it be I_

_Great I'm turning nuts_

_Been a pre-scientists is affecting my head_

_Or was that just a myth?'_

"Gretch?"

_'Am I turning stupid?'_

"Gretch?"

_'Or was it just a memory lost?'_

"Gretch?"

_'Which option was she supposed to be worried about?_

_Wasn't there a third option?'_

"Gretch?"

_' "Gretch?" that didn't sound like an option- Wait a second'_

Gretchen looked up to find Vince eyes looking at her with concerned

"Yes Vince?" she answered finally, looking up from the book she was reading- or at least **supposed** to read

"Are you fine?" Vince asked

_'Not sure anymore, I think this is going to drive me nuts' she __thought_

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"We're going to play footbais against Lawson and other fifth graders, aren't you coming?" he said

Looking into the field, she saw the rest of the gang waiting for her and Vince to come over

As she got up she said "Sure"

"Gretch?"

She stopped walking and looked at Vince

"Are you **really** okay? You are spacing out a lot lately" he asked

She smiled and nodded

He smiled at her too and said

"Then that book must be really good"

"Yes, it is" Gretchen said giggling

_'Even if I don't have a clue what it was about'_

**+-*/Recess/*-+**

So that was all! This was suppoused to be more like a prologue, but I got carried away with it. But hey! I got to add a bit of VL/GG! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll continue as soon as I can. Leave reviews!


	2. P2 What's up with the gang?

**So, BJ is real?**

**P2- What's up with the gang?**

I'm updating! Yay! Well school gives me a hard time to continue the FFs but I'll still try to update once a week. Thanks a lot to the people who readed and reviewed the story, I really appreciate it

Let's get on with this story!

_**Summary: **__In 'Parents Night' Spinelli's mom say that her daughter had a crush on TJ. Everyone assumed that Spinelli's mom thought TJ was BJ, but what if BJ was real?_

_**+-*/Recess/*-+**_

**Gretchen POV**

_'And what if the gang breaks up because TJ and Spinelli don't want to see each other anymore?_

_Or we will break up about the time high school starts?_

_What if Spinelli starts dating Hustler Kid or Lawson?-_

_WAIT A SECOND! LAWSON!_

_... and Spinelli_

_**...dating...**_

_..._

_HAHAHAHAhahahha! Oh my, this _**_is_**_ a ridiculous idea_

_Maybe I'm turning nuts after all'_

"Gretchen?"

I turned around to face Vince. And before I could say something like 'Yes Vince, what is it?' he continued talking

"Why were you laughing weirdly looking at the floor?" he asked raising an eyebrow

_'Laughing weirdly..?_

_..._

_Oh god..'_

I blushed madly as I tried to make up coherent answer

"Emm.. I just remembered... something funny?"

He looked as if he didn't believed me but let it go "Alright"

_'Remember something funny? And then you call yourself a genius, Gretchen'_

_**+-*/Recess/*-+**_

**Normal POV**

Of course Gretchen wasn't the only one who had noticed that there was something weird going on. Vince had noticed it to, since the 'Parents Night' everybody had been acting different.. a bit out of character. He had noticed that TJ was the first one to act strangely, heck! He barely noticed that Spinelli was trying to kill him when he dared to call her 'Pookie'

_'And for the record my arm still hurts a lot, thank you very much Spin' he thought_

Spinelli started acting odd when she noticed TJ weird-mood-change. She's been a lot quieter nowadays, even she ignores Lawson or anybody's smart-ass answers, when normally she would snap right back at them. Other times someone had asked her something and she got out of her daydream looks the other way and mumbles the answer in a un-Spinelli-like-ish way... Almost

_'..Shyly'_

And Vince was sure he hadn't seen her blushing any time in his life, until...

***Flashback***

"I'm going to tell you with who you are going to work with in History project, remember one person of each pair should hand me the work" Miss Grotke explained

"Ashley A with Ashley B"

They looked at each other and mouthed "Scandalous" and giggled

"Mikey and Kristen"

Mikey smiled at Kristen and she smiled back

"Francis and Jimmy"

_'With Gretchen, with Gretchen, with Gretchen! She's the best in the subject and I need to get my grades high' Vince thought_

"Gus and Gretchen"

_'Oh well, let's just hope my partner is smart'_

"Ashley T and Vince"

Even Ashley T was the nicest of the Ashleys she was definitely not smart, less in history

_'Well I guess I'll have to work hard on the project'_

Almost all the class had been paired up

_'Not Ashley Q, not Ashley Q, not Ashley Q, not Ashley Q, not Ashley Q' TJ thought while the girl looked at him as she played with a lock of her hair_

"TJ and Spinelli"

"Yes" he muttered

_'TJ and Spinelli'_

"Ashley Q and... Randall"

"Ewww! Scandalous!" the Ashley cried in chorus

"Girls, keep it quiet. And now start working"

The Italian girl seems to be in another of her daydreams, maybe since the class started and didn't notice much of it. TJ realized this and shook her shoulder softly.

"Spin, are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, what's happening?" she asked when she saw people changing places

"We are doing the History project. Common, we are together"

_'Together'_

She looked the other way as a soft, almost invisible, pinkish blush appeared on her cheeks

"Alright, let's go"

***Flashback***

**Vince POV**

I could swear I had seen her blush; of course he hadn't said anything, my arm still hurted and I wouldn't be that stupid to say something that would get Spinelli beating me up without having any reason or proof for saying it.

"Vince, come on!"

"Huh?" he looks up and finds my friends eyes on him "What?"

"Vince, it your turn to kick the ball" Mikey answered

_'We are on recess already?'_

_**+-*/Recess/*-+**_

**Normal POV**

Gretchen hurried out of school, something she had started doing a lot lately. She woke up, got back to her theory about if and if not TJ and Spinelli had a crush on each other, got ready to school, analyzed her friends behavior trying to get to the question conclusion, she got back from school, completely refusing her friends requests to hang out with them... it wasn't that difficult now everybody was spacing out a lot

_'Luck that they remember where they live, asking them to remember to hang out in this situation is way to much' she thought_

Gus was the one who keep hopelessly try to get them together, to get what was going on, to make them speak about it and explain

But that was the problem

_'I want to face what was going on, I didn't want to speak about it so I just ignored the requests and pushed them aside. And how could I explain something I couldn't explain to myself?' she thought desperately_

Because that was what was driving her nuts, making it's way through her mind from the moment she woke up until she went to sleep(N/A: okay... Gretch is a bit obsessive, but well that's cool xD), driving her crazy, it was the simple fact that she didn't get it.

Always, she recalled, always she knew the answer and right now she was lost, and that what dove her nuts. The simple fact of trying to analyzing this situation the same way she always did, it couldn't be done like that

_'But I think I know how a way it can be'_

But she needed help, but she would start that tomorrow

_**+-*/Recess/*-+**_

Gretchen changes were so obvious by Wednesday when she went out so quickly, even quirkier than what she got all the last 'everybody's-been-acting-weird-but-yeah' days; that everybody noticed her being odd. She hadn't even looked up when she passed next to the gang. She had also been acting weird, everyday in a deep thought and nobody could guess why.

Vince decided he wasn't going to be in such a mess any more and without any other word he followed the redhead.

_**+-*/Recess/*-+**_

He looked up to see her sitting on the park, pretending to be looking down at her book. He noticed that little trick she used by now.

She's been so odd lately, we all are a bit weird lately, but still it worried him.

"Are you going to tell me what's up, Gretch?"

She looked up, she wasn't expecting to see nobody around here

"What do you mean Vince?" she asked

"Gretchen, what are you doing?"

She pointed at the book and smiled

"Reading"

"No, I mean what are you doing lately? You been acting weirdly" Vince explained

"Huh?"

"Common Gretchen! You know what I'm talking about"

She looked at the floor as she tried to make up a coherent answer "Everybody's been acting weirdly, even you Vince"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about" she said using his own words against him

They both stayed in silence, trying to figure out a question that couldn't come back to them in a complicated situation

"Gretch are you okay?" Vince asked, forgetting about trying to find a way to understand the gang weirdness

"I not Vince, this is driving me nuts" she answered sighing softly

"Everybody is getting weirder everyday" he said in agreement

"We can't keep trying to resolve this by ourselves anymore. We have to talk. All of us. Is time for confrontation"

_**+-*/Recess/*-+**_

**Answering last chapter reviews!**

**jackal123: **I'm glad you liked it =) ! I hope I didn't make you wait to much for Chapter 2. See ya, continue reading and reviewing, please!

**daisy-may smith:** thanks! I'm trying not to make much TJ/Spinelli's POV at the beginning so I do outsiders and the gang looks of the relationship in the start so the FF is a bit different! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Read and review! See ya!

**Read and Review!**


	3. P3 Confrontation Thursday

**So, BJ is real?**

**P3- Confrontation Thursday**

I'm so so so so so SO sorry I haven't continued before! It's been such a long time, and I really sorry to say there's no excuse for this; school is not giving me such a hard time (read: killing my social life less than usual). I just didn't feel like writing.

But now I'm (finally) back! And with a new chapter!

**_Summary: _**_In 'Parents Night' Spinelli's mom say that her daughter had a crush on TJ. Everyone assumed that Spinelli's mom thought TJ was BJ, but what if BJ was real?_

**_+-*/Recess/*-+_**

**Normal POV**

"So you are saying that when Spinelli's mom said that Spinelli had a crush on BJ, she actually tried to say that Spinelli had a crush on TJ?" he asked

Gretchen and Vince looked at each other, looked back at Gus and Mikey and answered together as the nodded "Yes"

"And we believe that is truth because...Why do we believe that is truth guys?" Mikey asked a little confused

"We believe that based on their previous affective experiences together that show the evidence of deep caring, like the way they stand up for each other, or how they always start hugging or smiling love-fully to each other.." Gretchen answered

"But Gretch, by that they do not have to necessarily end in a relationship! Gus added

"Guys, this is hard to say but I think I was wrong in one of my theories before" everybody in the room grasped when those words leaved Gretchen's mouth, even Vince who had talked to her previously. Looking at her wide-eyed, the three boys waited for her to continue

"I think I could be wrong about all the..." the red-haired girl took a deep breath before continuing "**kissing **theory"

**_+-*/Recess/*-+_**

Gus had passed out and Mikey went outside to catch his breath. Gretchen was trying to make Gus wake up. And Vince… well Vince was staring at the floor in shook and confusion.

"I don't think he is going to wake up soon" Gretchen said, for herself or for anyone at all or just to stop the uncomfortable silence, as she fanned Gus with a magazine

"Vince could you help me?" the redheaded girl said as she tried to lift Gus to the couch

Vince began to mutter unintelligible things under his breath

"Vince? Are you going to help me?"

".. We had already talked..." he muttered this time, a bit louder

"Huh? Vince what are you talkin..-"

"And you never mentioned THAT" Vince continued as he looked up

"I think, dear friend, that she only thought it was a bit obvious. She thought, probably, that you already knew it or suspected of he possibility" Mikey interrupted as he walked into the room

Gretchen nodded " I thought it was a completely noticeable thing. That was, more or less, the date when most of the behavior we previously talked about, started"

"But the experiment is the only time we saw real people kissing. We can't go all the way based on what we have seen in the movies" he denied

"Vince I know this is really hard to believe but you have to try to..-" Gretchen started

"No! Gretch, this is as probable as starting to sing songs out of the blue as is we where in a musical!" Vince shouted

Mikey started to open his mouth to say something but Gretchen interrupted him "No, Mikey. We are NOT going to do an all-day life-long musical"

Mikey's exited expression disappeared from his face as he sadly accepted "Alright"

"Besides Vince, we all know that in a central point of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship they do actually kiss" Gretchen said "For example, when people marry, they kiss"

"TJ AND SPINELLI ARE MARRIED" Gus shouted. But you can't blame him, he blanked out hearing that boys kissing girls and girls kissing boy isn't something unnatural (Oh and he could swear that was an horrifying thing) and know he woke up and heard that people that kiss, such as two of his best friends, are married.

Oh what a terrible thing, first his other best friends tried to tell him that TJ and Spinelli like each other, and know he finds out they are married. Oh what a terrible day

"No Gus, you see TJ and Spinelli..-" Mikey tried to explain

"And they didn't even invite us to the wedding!" Gus said, not even listening to Mikey. He grabbed the phone and continued "I'm calling them right now"

"NO!" Gretchen, Vince and Mikey screamed

And what happened then? Well things as BUM! AUCH! BANG! AHHH! PUM! CRASH! where heard outside the LaSalle house. In the end the phone was thrown out of a window (lets not forget to mention this window was closed), everybody in the floor and Gus screaming for help from the 'sudden attack' until Gretchen covered his mouth with her hand.

_'And I told my mom we'll be quiet'_ Vince thought; the quick footsteps were heard down the stairs and closer and closer to the room. In a matter of seconds Mrs. LaSalle got into the room.

"What in the Name of Lord is going on here!"

"Oh man!" he lamented softly

**_+-*/Recess/*-+_**

Yesterdays afternoon in the LaSalle house didn't end that well. As Mrs. LaSalle told the guys they better go to their houses and that she will need time to talk seriously with her son (as he heard this, Vince gulped), they established with a few words that they will speak together at school or after school in one of theirs houses

Vince mumble thing about how unfair his mother punishment was: not watching sports on TV nor playing them for a week, not hanging out with his friends after school for two weeks, mowing the yard next Saturday and washing the dishes for the rest of the fortnight.

"Hey Vince!" he heard Gus call him

"Oh hi Gus.." the sporty guy said with low mood

"How did it go in your house last night? I hope we haven't got you in much trouble.." Gus said a bit upset and embarrassed "Mikey and Gretchen explained everything, I got things WAY out of context"

"Haha, now that you say it, it was a bit funny." Vince said smiling, but then he remembered his mother's punishment and his smile disappeared "Still I got punished for a LONG time.."

_'Two week of being without sports nor having my friends around, and what do I go to console myself? Chores!' he lamented_

"Oh Vince I'm so sorry! This is my fault!" the short boy cried

"Don't worry Gus this is not your fault. Oh man, how could I forgot it?" he said as he hit his face with his hand

"Huh? What do you mean Vince" the blond boy asked confused

"This sucks, I won't be there when Gretch explains the plan!" Vince exclaimed

"What plan? Vince what's going on?" before Gus could say something more, someone calling them caught their attention

"Vince! Gus! Wait for us!" the boy with the red cap said, by running his side the punkish tomboy. Do you know who they are? Of course you know, they are TJ Detweiler and Ashley Spinelli!

"Sorry Gus, but you'll have to wait until later" Vince said "TJ, Spinelli, hurry up! Or we are going to be late for school"

**_+-*/Recess/*-+_**

Wahhaha! I'm evil! But hey fair is fair, Gus doesn't know about the plan jet so neither do you. I may be sorry for taking that long to write but I'm still evil and like seeing you suffering! Nah I'm lying, I just want to give you a reason to review

Changing the subject, TJ and Spinelli appeared! They needed to be more present in this story (they are supposed to be the main characters after all). Still they will come into the scene a lot in one or two chapters. I know they haven't being in the story much but I'm trying to include al the characters, at least I'll try that all the gang involved in the story (so it would be more like the show, don't you think so?)

And now the only thing left is...

**Answering last chapter reviews!**

**daisy-may smith:** I'm glad you are liking the story and that you liked last update :) . Hope I haven't took THAT long in writing the chapter. I wish you enjoy this chapter also, and if you do please review. And if you don't... please review xD! Nah, still constructive criticism makes stories better and I am willing and happy to receive it!  
>Thanks for reviewing!<p>

**anna:** Not that soon? I say sorry, for precaution if you haven't read when I apologize at the beginning and I to repeat if you did see it. I haven't see you reviewing this story before (I haven't seen that much reviews in my stories but that not the point xD) and I really happy to know that other people are reading and taking the effort to write the review!  
>Thanks for your review anna and hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Next time I wish not to keep you waiting that long!<p>

**Doctor Brittana Banana Who:** Emm now? I hope you haven't lost the interest in the story after so much time. And hey, you are another new reader (or reviewer, wait is that even a word)! Who exiting, I love new people reading my stories :) I wish you liked chapter 3 and I'll appreciate if continue reading; and, last but not least, encourage you to review (come on is not that hard! Just a few words).  
>Thanks for your review!<p>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
